


The Amulet Of Zeit

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, alternative universe, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: Danny finds a necklace on Carmilla's desk and falls in love, after a tender moment Danny finds herself somewhere new. Alone and scared she starts looking for answers of how, why and what.





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be short because I needed to establish how I'm doing and how I'm gonna start doing it I guess.

Danny grabbed the necklace off Carmilla’s desk. 

“hey fang-face, what’s this?” the necklace hung delicately in her hands and the chain seemed to dangle from it, like it was meant for her.

“What’s what?” She looked at the object in Danny’s hands and laughed. “it’s a ‘cursed' necklace I got from a gypsy in like the 1800’s. The only cursed thing that’s ever happened to me while wearing it, is that I got my period on Christmas one year. It’s just junk, you can have it if you like it babe.”

“Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course, but you need to sit down though.”

Danny chuckled dryly and sat down on the computer chair.  “You’re hilarious Carmilla.” She lifted her hair up and Carmilla placed the charm on her chest and locked the back.

“There you go D.” she looked in the mirror in front of them, “It looks good on you, and it goes with your eyes.”

Danny stood up and reached behind her and grabbed Carmilla and pulled her close. “You know what else looks good on me?” She kissed her and ran her hands through her lovers dark hair.

Danny opened her eyes and her hands were empty and Carmilla was nowhere close. She wasn’t even in their apartment anymore. She was on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

“Carmilla?! Where the fuck am I? What the fuck happened?”


	2. The Best Of The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Danny is transported to a mysterious place, she tries to figure out what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I just re-read this and the dialouge is off, but instead of me fixing it, we're gonna chalk it up to 'Danny doesn't know where she is, she's really confused and is only sort of listening to the man behind the counter

Danny didn’t know what else to do, so she just started walking down the road, hoping to figure out how she got here, and where exactly here is.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and texted Carmilla.

-Hey Carm, what just happened?

-Who is this?

-Ha-ha very funny babe. Now tell me how I ended up in the middle of nowhere when I was just in our bedroom.

-Listen bitch I don’t who this is or how you got my number, but I’m single and I live by myself. Now. Leave. Me. Alone.

Danny screamed into the void “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???” She ran her fingers through her long red hair and got caught on the necklace Carmilla had put on her not 15 minutes ago. “What were you, again?” Danny was still walking, however she ended up in this place where Carmilla didn’t know her, or somehow got a new phone number in five minutes.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Danny came across a town. It wasn’t much, but she saw a gas station down the road. It was blue and red, looked like it had just been built. The colors shown bright and the whites looked so fresh. She walked in through the automatic doors and heard the crisp ‘ding-dong’ of the entrance bell.

“Hello!” said the man behind the counter. “How can I help you today?”

“Eh yeah I think so. Can you tell me where I am? I got really lost somehow.”

“Sure, where are you trying to go?”

“Madison?”

“I’m not sure exactly where that is?”

“It’s in Wisconsin, hold on, where exactly is here anyway?”

“I’m not really sure either. This place doesn’t really exist.”

“Wait… What?”


End file.
